


Maid To Please

by flyboyeiji, Sheenapple



Series: Eiji Thirst Week Prompt Series [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eiji is a kinky bastard, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Handcuffs, High Heels, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Gestures, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Ash Lynx, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboyeiji/pseuds/flyboyeiji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenapple/pseuds/Sheenapple
Summary: The blond wasn’t surprised at all. He was well aware of the fact that his boyfriend was kinky as fuck, despite his timid appearance. Ash had found out about Eij’s kinks a few months into their relationship and was taken aback. But then again, Eiji was a grown man. No matter how naive he looks doesn’t mean that he would not have sexual fantasies. And Ash would do anything to please his Eiji.Anything.“What are you doing?” Ash laughed, eyeing the skimpy outfit up and down.“Well, I knew you’d be tired,” Eiji responded. “So I thought I could...service you today.”OrEiji gets fucked in a Maid's outfit.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Eiji Thirst Week Prompt Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895326
Comments: 12
Kudos: 208
Collections: Eiji Thirst Week 2020





	Maid To Please

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is pretty self-indulgent. Please take a look at the [artwork](https://twitter.com/RvelvetArts/status/1297065893646589952?s=20) made by the super talented [RottenVelvet](https://twitter.com/Rotten_Velvet?s=09)  
> Computer users, hover above the Japanese text using your cursor to see the translation. Phone users, the translation is italicized and written beside the Japanese text for you.

Ash sighed, feeling bone tired. Shrugging off his jacket, he took off his beat-up red converse and aligned them against the wall neatly. He couldn’t handle Eiji nagging and pestering him to arrange his shoes properly. 

Ash has had a long day. The eighteen year old gang leader spent most of his time on the dangerous and the violence-filled streets of New York, only returning to the apartment he shared with Eiji late at night. Having to deal with street thugs and negotiating to reclaim his own turf had been draining and irksome. 

Enough of running around the crowded streets of the city. Ash was close to stepping down as the leader, passing the baton to Alex, his second-in-command and dear friend. He was done with the bullshit; he longed to live a normal life, spending the rest of his life by his beloved.

His Eiji.

"ただいま." _I’m home._ Ash locked the door to their apartment.

"おかえりなさい, アッシュ. _Welcome home, Ash._

Ash heard the faint response from the living room. Walking in its direction, he found the young Japanese dressed in a maid’s outfit, a coy smile on his face.

The blond wasn’t surprised at all. He was well aware of the fact that his boyfriend was kinky as fuck, despite his timid appearance. Ash had found out about Eij’s kinks a few months into their relationship and was taken aback. But then again, Eiji was a grown man. No matter how naive he looks doesn’t mean that he would not have sexual fantasies. And Ash would do anything to please his Eiji. 

_Anything._

“What are you doing?” Ash laughed, eyeing the skimpy outfit up and down. 

“Well, I knew you’d be tired,” Eiji responded. “So I thought I could... service you today.”

“Sounds good. How about you make me some tea?”

Ash was quick to pick up on the roleplay, sprawling across the couch as he gave orders to his new maid. In any other situation, he wouldn’t be content telling Eiji what to do; however, in such moments his boyfriend enjoyed receiving commands. Ash would gladly indulge into Eiji’s kinks. And what made Eiji happy made Ash feel pleased as well. 

Eiji could feel Ash’s eyes on him, even with his back turned. He bent over the table to prepare tea, exposing the black lacy panties underneath his maid dress. There were only a few centimeters between them and his white thigh-highs, and the black heels accentuated the curve of Eiji’s ass. The frilly black skirt was trimmed with white lace at the hem. It was truly an exquisite sight. 

The thin panties definitely caught the blond’s attention. Ash bit his bottom lip, disappointed when he could no longer peek at them from beneath Eiji’s dress.

“Where did you buy those panties from?” Ash breathed out, gaze never leaving Eiji’s body. This outfit clearly had an effect on him.

“Oh, from a store nearby. Why? You don’t like them?” Eiji asked, turning around and fluttering his thick long lashes. Returning to the couch, he got comfortable on Ash’s lap, the dress’s black skirt falling over his legs. 

“N-no.” Ash groaned in response. Eiji had successfully awakened his libido, in the form of a straining tent in his denim jeans. “It’s just that... seeing you like this is turning me on.”

Eiji responded with a smirk, happy that his outfit had achieved his desired effect. He gently grinded his hips against Ash, wanting to drive the other crazy with lust. 

“I’m flattered,” he said, before getting up and leaving Ash desperate for more. “But you should drink your tea now. It will get cold.” 

Eiji flitted back to the table, picking up the cup of tea he’d made for Ash. Placing it in the blond’s hands, he shot him a flirty smirk, eyes hinting at his desire. 

“You know,” Ash pointed out. “It’s risky for you to keep acting like this. I’m gonna end up spilling my tea.”

Eiji had now sat by him, and was stroking Ash’s inner thigh as the other sipped on his drink. 

“Really?” he asked. “Do I make you _that_ nervous? Just drink your tea Ash, it will calm you down.”

With the way Eiji was behaving, it’d be impossible to stay calm. Ash’s eyes wandered to the small stripe of skin between his thigh-highs and skirt; somehow, it was more exciting seeing Eiji like this than wearing no clothes at all. 

As he continued drinking the beverage, Eiji rested his head on Ash’s shoulder. “Would you like anything else, master?”

Hearing Eiji call him that nearly made Ash’s heart stop. A jolt of arousal ran through him, going straight to his cock, which was now fully hard. 

“You know what I want,” said the blond with sudden confidence. Maybe now it was his turn to be a tease. “This was your intention, huh?”

Eiji averted his gaze, covering a laugh with his hand. Though he was the one who had the idea, it seemed like the Japanese boy had gotten embarrassed from Ash’s words. 

“Yes,” brown eyes gazed up at Ash once again. “Will you let me take care of you?”

Ash couldn’t say yes fast enough. 

Seeing that he’d finished his tea, Eiji took the mug from Ash’s hand, setting it on the stand beside the couch. He straddled the other, lifting up the fluffy skirt so that it wouldn’t get in the way. Feeling Ash’s hardness against him was incredible; Eiji was proud of himself for getting his boyfriend so excited. 

Looking into Ash’s gleaming eyes, the black-haired boy grinded his hips, hands resting on the blond’s shoulder. He palmed Ash’s erection through the rough denim. 

The blond bucked his hips, fed up with Eiji’s teasing. The Japanese boy let out a gasp, feeling Ash’s hard-on right against his stocking-clad thighs. He buried himself into Ash’s shoulder, muffling his whines and desperate whimpers. Ash was ecstatic to elicit such delightful sounds from the black-haired boy, and couldn’t wait to further unravel him. 

In response, Eiji continued to grind his hips, this time with more force. Large, calloused hands sneaked underneath his skirt, groping his plush ass through the lacy fabric. Eiji shuddered and let out a long-drawn whine.

After pulling himself off Ash’s shoulder, he dragged the other into a deep kiss. The friction felt amazing, both of the young men on edge for what was coming next. 

Eiji stopped his motions unexpectedly, making eye contact with the blond. His thighs were quivering, eyes glossy and full of lust. 

“A-Ash,” he stuttered. “Let’s stop for a bit... I want to do something for you.”

Ash smirked, then placed his hands on Eiji’s waist. 

“I wonder what that something is. Can you show me?”

With an enthusiastic nod, the Japanese boy lifted himself off of Ash’s lap. He proceeded to get on his knees, big brown eyes staring up in adoration. Ash let out a deep breath, watching as his boyfriend’s hands explored his thighs before finally catching the zipper between his teeth, dragging it down deftly. He could see the eagerness in Eiji’s eyes - his anticipation to give Ash as much pleasure as possible - and it made him shiver. 

Eiji wrapped his hand around Ash's erection and stroked it at a languid pace, smearing the precum all over the shaft. He then proceeded to give it a slow lick from the base to the top. Maintaining eye contact, Eiji took the head into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue. He circled the tip and took it in his mouth in one go.

"Fuck, that's good," the boy above him moaned, much to Eiji's satisfaction. 

Eiji took the other's cock deeper inside, stroking the rest as he lightly hummed. Ash was melting, intoxicated by the warmth and wetness of his boyfriend's mouth. 

The black-haired boy took Ash into his throat, encouraged by his boyfriend’s lovely moans and whimpers. The blond bucked up his hips, toes curling at the exquisite pleasure. He felt a hot blinding heat pit pool low in his abdomen; god, Eiji’s mouth was so wet and warm. He took a glimpse at the black-haired male, who was hollowing his cheeks and sucking Ash’s cock with fervour. 

Pleasuring his boyfriend made Eiji look like he was on cloud nine. Drool ran down his chin, dark brown eyes half-lidded and the tips of his ears flushed red. 

That was when he decided to pull out with a loud pop. Ugh, since when did Eiji decide to edge Ash this way?

The blond roughly grabbed the other’s jaw and pushed back into his mouth, thrusting in at a rough pace. 

“H-how dare you? How dare you tease your master with that pretty mouth of yours, huh?” Ash groaned, rocking his hips in and out. 

Eiji let out a strangled moan. His mouth was full, lips puffy and saliva flowing out the corner. Ash was so big and heavy, it made his jaw ache. But Eiji didn’t mind rough treatment at all; in fact, he found himself enjoying it. The feeling of Ash’s thrusts and the strong grip on his hair had him shuddering with ecstasy, craving more of the sensation. His cock was straining against the lace panty, making the fabric wet with precum. 

In an abrupt motion, Ash pulled Eiji away from his cock, leaving a string of spit connecting it to his lips. He was tempted to let the other finish, yet his mind was full of ideas for more things to do. It wasn’t every day that Eiji wore such a sultry outfit, and Ash couldn’t pass up the opportunity. 

“Bend over the table,” he ordered. 

Without speaking, Eiji stood up, making his way to the coffee table. Not used to walking in heels, he struggled to maintain balance; Ash found his clumsiness endearing. 

The Japanese boy did as he was told, bending over the table and looking back at Ash. 

“Good boy,” praised the blond. 

This was an excellent position for Eiji to be in. The skirt, being too short, exposed the boy’s thighs and ass, along with his lacy garments. Ash was entranced; getting on his knees, he began to caress Eiji’s soft skin, before surprising him with a spank. This elicited a squeak from the young man above him. 

“Sorry,” Ash chuckled. “Can’t help it that you’re so hot.”

“T-thank you..”

Ash nibbled on the soft flesh, giving Eiji bites that got stronger each time his teeth sunk into him. He hoped that there would be visible marks the next day, proof that the Japanese boy belonged to him. The red semicircles looked lovely on his skin, contrasting against his olive shade. 

After one more slap to Eiji's ass, Ash reached for the bottle of lube that sat on the table. At this point, he was so hard it was painful; all this time, Ash wanted nothing more than to fuck Eiji until he forgot his name. It was tempting to rip off the boy's panties and take him then and there, like a lust-hazed animal in heat, yet Ash knew it was crucial to prepare him first. 

He pulled down the skimpy underwear in one quick move, eyes never leaving his boyfriend's firm ass. With Eiji fully bare, Ash coated his fingers with the sticky lube, rubbing it in between his fingers to make it warm. 

The blond pressed a small kiss on Eiji’s inner thigh, finger teasing the young man's rim. The latter found himself gripping Ash'a wrist, anticipating the sensation of slender fingers entering him.

Once Ash entered a digit, Eiji closed his eyes and let out a small whimper. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Ash said, voice full of warmth and concern for his boyfriend. “Stay with me, okay?”

He knew that this could be overwhelming; despite Eiji wanting Ash to be rough from time to time, the blond always kept his comfort in mind. 

"I'm okay," replied the Japanese boy. "Keep going, please…" 

Having Eiji's permission, Ash slid in a second finger, pushing upwards to hit his sweet spot. He continued these ministrations, delighted in the pants and whines from the boy above him. 

"A-Ash," he moaned. "I'm ready now…" 

“One more thing.”

Eiji seemed to have forgotten something. On the table below him sat a pair of fluffy pink handcuffs, along with its keys; maybe he’d intended to surprise Ash with them, but became distracted by the excitement. Now that the blond had spotted the accessory, he grabbed both of Eiji’s wrists, restricting them with the handcuffs. 

“Oh,” the Japanese boy snickered. “I forgot to show you those.”

“No worries. Now bend over all the way, or I’ll stop touching you right here.”

The view of Eiji bent over the table was exquisite; the way the socks squeezed his upper thighs, the skirt raised over his round ass, his wrists bound together by the handcuffs. Ash was honored, having someone so perfect give themselves to him completely. Looking up at his boyfriend, Ash could see the side of Eiji’s face resting against the wooden table, a flush of red apparent on his visible cheek. 

He couldn’t look any more welcoming, but Ash decided to check in again just for sure. 

“Eiji, you good?” Ash asked, tapping his cheek twice. It was not their first time doing something so kinky, but Ash was always careful. The last thing he would want to do was to hurt his loved one in the midst of their passionate heat. “You’re sure you want this, right?” 

“Y-yes. I’m okay,” Eiji responded. He was covered in a slight sheen of sweat, and his laboured breath came out as short pants. 

Having the other’s approval, the blond aligned himself against the loosened hole. He kissed Eiji’s blushing cheek in reassurance, pushing in slowly against the minimal resistance. Eiji moaned and Ash felt his own breath stutter at the tight heat enveloping his cock. Eiji was so fucking hot. And tight. The blond stilled for a minute, letting Eiji adjust to the length and girth, before rolling his hips at a gentle pace. 

He bottomed out completely, savoring the wonderful feeling, then pulled out to leave the boy underneath him begging for more.

“H-huh.” Eiji’s eyes flew wide open at the emptiness, his entire body pulsing and aching with the need to be filled. Ash then plunged in with a bit more force, making a squelching noise as lube seeped out of the dark-haired boy’s ass.

Eiji whimpered as Ash thrust into his tight hole with wanton desire. It felt like heaven, the feeling of Eiji’s soft ass bouncing against Ash making his head spin. 

“Ha- you like it? Mhm Eiji?” Ash groaned into his ear, nibbling at the flesh. “Do you like the feeling of your Master’s cock pounding into your ass?”

Eiji felt his toes curl up in pleasure, each and every cell in his body set on fire. From Ash’s words, he could tell how much his boyfriend was enjoying this, which was even more of a turn-on. 

“Yes, yes,” he cried out. “I love it so much.”

Eiji couldn’t hold back anymore, it’d been too long. The rough thrusting, the dirty talk, knowing that Ash had seen him in such a slutty costume; everything was too much, he needed to cum.

“A-Ash Ash, please” Eiji stuttered, as the heat pooling in his belly made it difficult to form a coherent sentence. He pulled the bunched up skirt even higher, displaying his ass fully. His cock was leaking with precum, dirtying the table. 

“You wanna cum, don’t you?” Ash teased, holding back his thrusts to tease Eiji. “Beg for it. Tell me how much you want it.”

The Japanese boy whined, his back arching. “Please, Ash! Please, let me cum!”

“Good boy. Cum for me, Eiji.” Ash angled his hips to hit Eiji's sweet spot, speeding up his pace. In response, the boy spread his legs wider, allowing more access as his eyes shut from the ecstasy. He revelled in the feeling of getting rammed into the table by the blond, who was now roughly grabbing his hips and stroking his cock sloppily. Eiji's eyes rolled at the back of his head, the pleasure was extremely overwhelming. 

Eiji let out a silent shout before arching his back once again, spilling strands and strands of cum all over the table as he came.

That wasn’t enough to stop Ash’s ministrations, however. He continued to stimulate Eiji’s velvety walls, burying and unburying himself into the latter’s heat. Eiji let out a mewl every time the tip of Ash’s cock hit his prostate, overstimulated by each stroke. He felt like a completely fucked out whore,even though this was just the first round. 

The blond grabbed his face, angling to the side. The two kissed him deeply as Ash swallowed down Eiji’s muffled moans.

Suddenly, Eiji whined and clamped down, greedily trying to milk out Ash’s orgasm as he came for the second time, untouched. The aforementioned’s thrusts became rougher and sloppier. He could feel his own climax coming.

Eiji was squirming beneath the blond, overcome with sensitivity. He felt his gaping asshole being filled with Ash’s thick cum to the brim.

Ash groaned, feeling the high and getting lost in the overwhelming pleasure rushing through his body. He collapsed on top of the dark-haired male in an ungraceful fashion, heavily panting. 

He got up from his lover, knowing that what they’d done had left the Japanese worn out.

“You’re so good to me, Eiji." The blond said, planting a soft peck on Eiji’s kiss-bruised lips.

Eiji gave him a small smile in return. The two consecutive orgasms had left him exhausted; there was not much he could do or say. 

The blond slowly pulled out, watching the cum dribble out and run down Eiji’s plush thighs. 

The Japanese boy looked so fucking delectable, strands of dark hair sticking to his forehead and tears in the corner of his eyes. If only they could fuck one more time. 

“You’re probably more tired than I am now, huh?” Ash joked. He wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist to help him up. After uncuffing, he placed a tender kiss on the slightly reddened wrists. “Need me to carry you?”

“Hmm,” Eiji nodded, his expression serene and drowsy. 

“Did I make you happy, Ash?”

“More than just that. Thank you for everything, you’re perfect.” Ash pushed Eiji’s sweaty bangs covering his forehead and kissed him.

Following Eiji’s wish, the blond lifted him up, making his way to their shared bedroom. Once the pair was close enough to the bed, Ash lied Eiji atop the soft blanket, then removed his high-heel shoes. 

“Funny, you said you’d be servicing me,” commented Ash. “But now I’m the one who’s servicing you.”

“We took turns,” Eiji replied. All he wanted now was to sleep, but he still had the maid uniform to remove and his night routine to take care of. He hoped Ash would be okay with caring for him for a little longer. 

The blond hovered over his boyfriend’s face, then gave him a small kiss on the forehead. 

“I’ll help you get ready for bed, okay?” he assured. “Guess this is my way of saying thank you.”

“You’re the best, Ash,” Eiji muttered. 

“Nah, you are. How about I give you a bath now?”

“You’re not too tired to do that?”

“I was,” Ash laughed. “But I guess your little maid act perked me up.”

“If it’s okay with you, then I’ll let you bathe me.”

“Of course it’s okay, silly.” Eiji laughed.

He poked the Japanese boy’s nose before carrying him again and leading him into the bathroom. 

The two shared a hot bath before getting into their sleepwear; Eiji, of course, relying on Ash’s help for the most part. 

After drying off their hair, Ash and Eiji laid down on the bed. Ash immediately snuggled into Eiji closer.

“I love you, Ash,” Eiji murmured, his eyes holding the entire depth of the universe. 

“愛して 英二." _I love you Eiji._

Eiji caressed Ash's cheekbone lovingly, the touch feather-light. He couldn't help but get lost into the small gold and green flecks in Ash's irises and his soft demeanor. Ash leaned further into Eiji's touch, feeling warm and satisfied. The way Eiji caressed Ash reverently made him feel like he was someone to be treasured forever. Ash let out a quiet sigh.

"You're so beautiful Ash," Eiji breathed out.

Ash immediately turned a lovely shade of pink at his boyfriend's compliment. 

"S-Stop! How can you say something this sappy with a cute face like that huh? Eiji." Ash buried himself into the crook between Eiji's shoulders, clearly abashed by Eiji's sincerity.

Eiji let out an airy laugh before wrapping his arms around the blond and kissed the top of Ash's head. His heart warmed up at Ash spooning into him. God, Ash was being so fucking adorable. A complete contrast from his persona earlier.

There was no other way to end this night, hand in hand with Ash. Eiji wouldn’t want anything more. Ash was safe and secure in his arms, and Eiji vowed to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all got the pun in the fic title hehe. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can find [me](https://twitter.com/sapphiceiji?s=09) on Twitter.


End file.
